No End at all
by RiddleMeGirl
Summary: "(..)He is my friend..." "Just like who I used to be" Steve had to help Bucky, but all he could do was talking. Alternative version of End of "Captain America: Civil War". SPOILERS. STEVE/TONY FRIENDSHIP/HURT


„Better stay down here. Final warning" Tony's voice was full of confidence, but Steve could fell sadness in it. He tried to get up but he's body was out of his control. He tried to keep his eyes open, even if that was causing terrible pain _(Weren't they family?)_

He was watching as Tony was coming to get Bucky ( _and end his life)._

He could understand it, but couldn't accept it. Bucky was his best friend, even if Tony was on this place, just next to him.

He could see as Tony threw Bucky on the wall and then hold him by the throw and whispered slowly, emphazing every single word: „I'm gonna kill you, son of a bitch" then muttered again this time fast and more to himself than Bucky „Sonofabitch" ( _Was he saying that to Bucky or calling himself?)_

Steve get up slowly, leaning to big column next to him, but he wasn't standing too long – in just one second Tony hit him by his laser, making him lying on the cold floor again _(Cold, full of blood)_

All he could do was making his head a little up and screamed when Tony's hand with leader were just in front of Bucky's head. ( _One move and his body will be torn apart)_

„Fuck, fuck, fuck, Tony!" Tony didn't even move, to look at Steve. He was still holding Bucky and playing with his comming death. Then he laughed madly and said slowly „Language, Steve". _(Who suspect that Tony will get mad?)_

„I know he hurt, we know we hurt you, but the past is beyond our control…" yelled Steve. When it didn't dispirt Tony he add „Fuck, he can't change it! No one of us can!"

„But why? This fucker…" saying that Tony kick Buck in balls „he killed my family. I could normal life and just because this… thing killed my parents, I didn't even have a chance!"

„Wake up, Tony" said Steve and found rest of his Energy to get up and stand next to Tony, who put his hand in protective gesture. Steve nodded his head and throw his shield away, and step back ( _calm, calm, CALM…) „_ If you kill him, you will sink to such a level, just like he. Tony, you are one of Avengers, who have to protect people, no kill them. This is one thing that heroes don't do – they don't kill" ( _Try to hide, that to protect people, Winter Soldier should die?)_

Tony didn't answer.

„Think about Pepper" said slowly Steve „What would she think if she see you like these? Goddamn, you wouldn't meet her if Bucky didn't kill your parents. I know, that it seems like I don't care about death of them, but Tony I knew your father and I wouldn't wish him anything bad…anything like this"

Again no answer. And no move.

„I know how you feel. Shit, we both are getting through nightmare, and we have to wake up and let go. I don't even remember my father, and only thing I know about my mother, is that she gave up her life to born me. You knew your parents for some time, and I never".

That was wrong move ( _so what was correct?)_

„Is fact, that I knew and loved my parents, making this piece of shit…." he hit Bucky in face „Innocent?"

„No. No, but it's not making him more gulity than he already is, too" Steve tried to keep his voice calm and restrained „Tony this whole war does not make any sense. And you know it".

„Are you giving up?"

„No" ( _I want, I WANT)_

„Are you really thinking that I'm gonna let it go and let this fucker kill more people?" Tony's face was showing bilion of emotions in just one second. ( _he was angry, sad, upset, lonely…)_

„I'm thinking that you're going to make right decision" ( _he was calm, frightened, mad…)_

„I guess you will be disappointed" answer Tony and jammed Bucky's throat harder. Something clashed . (and he wanted revange).

„Tony, I know who he really is… and who he was. He was loyal, he doesn't deserve to die like this, even if he did something horrbile. He was my friend…" Steve put his head down.

„Just like who I used to be" said Tony and threw Bucky. He closed his eyes for the minute.

Bucky get up and run towards Tony, who fastly defensed him and flew up a little.

„Just go out fuckers!" said Stark without looking at them. When they didn't move he used laser to destroy part of ceiling above. Some part of it fell down.

Everything started to falling down. Tony used his power again to arouse the fire. He just sat in the middle of the room, they were in and was still bringing destruction. Steve took Bucky by the arm, and go to the exit.

„Tony!" he yelled through room „This place is gotta fall apart! You have to go! GO!"

„Get away" answered in whisper his old friend _(now an enemy?)_

Steve couldn't help. He just threw his shield to Tony and said slowly „I don't deserve it".

When he and Bucky get out off falling bulding, Steve could see big red and gold shape, getting out of the destruction centre.

He smiled gently, knowing that luckily it wasn't the end at all.


End file.
